


Pitch

by LordTraco



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst to come, Fluff, Implied Dirty Jokes, M/M, Sammy finds a cat, may add more - Freeform, only a reciprocated crush for now, sassiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: Sammy sure does have weird schemes sometimes, but Norman's usually lucky enough not to be involved in them. This time, however, he is pulled along by curiosity.You know what they say about curiosity... Something about a cat, I think?





	Pitch

“Everybody out!!” Sammy yelled suddenly, yet expectedly as he slammed the door open to the projection booth. The band was fed up, but gently put down their instruments and left for the hallway. Norman rolled his eyes at the crazy man’s antics and started towards the door as well when the music director caught his arm.

 

“Stay, please?” Sammy mouthed. “Need help.”

 

Norman blinked and furrowed his eyes. Sammy looked just as frazzled and agitated as every other day he kicked the band out. Whatever he did when the band and projectionist were away allowed him to calm down. The band had quite a few lewd theories as to what their director was doing in there. If they noticed him gone, it would turn to theories of  _ who _ rather than  _ what _ . 

 

But no one really seemed to pay him much mind, and he was very curious to see what in the world Sammy was getting up to. Norman shrugged and nodded.

 

The music director flashed him a grateful smile Norman couldn’t ever remember being the recipient of before. It was strange to see Sammy as anything besides a slightly arrogant annoyance. 

 

Sammy proceeded to do his little ritual of turning on the projector and running like hell down to bang on some instruments. Curiously, a little entrance opened up next to where the band played. Something black ran out of the little area, which Sammy tried to catch and failed. The thing was soon too close to the wall that Norman couldn’t see it from his vantage point. 

 

As he approached to peek over the edge, Norman saw something black leap into his booth. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stumbled backwards from the…

 

…

 

Was that a cat?

 

“Sammy what the hell?” Norman called down. 

 

“Are you two ok?” Sammy called back, peeking up from the corner as he stood precariously on the chest of drawers on the lower level. 

 

“Why the hell do you have a cat?” Norman asked, approaching the corner slowly so as not to spook the cat. The black cat didn’t seem to mind, slinking over towards the wall and beginning to groom itself. 

 

Norman held a hand out to Sammy, helping the man up into the projection booth. The furniture beneath the music director wobbled and he had to all but leap into the room, knocking the two of them onto the floor in the process. 

 

Norman whipped a hand back to the bruise he earned for his effort. He could only be thankful he hadn’t smacked against one of the worse off wooden planks and gotten slivers back there too. 

 

Sammy, of course, paid him no mind. Instead he made shush and cooing noises towards the cat. “C’mon Bitey, it’s all ok.”

 

Norman couldn’t hold back a snicker at the name as well as the fluffed up black puffball in the opposite corner. They’d certainly scared the animal with all that noise, and even his laugh earned a glower from those piercing yellow eyes. It was straight out of a cartoon, that look. 

 

“Really, ‘Bitey’?” He asked. 

 

“She bit me the first time I tried petting her belly.” Sammy said indignantly.

 

“Sammy, you don’t... “ Norman rolled his eyes. Rumor had it that Sammy had a dog, so of course he didn’t know how to handle a cat right. The projectionist sat up, crawling slowly closer to the cat. Seeing the cat puff up just a little bit more, he held out his hand, leaving it hovering a little ways from the cat. 

 

‘Bitey’ stayed still for a handful of moments before finally calming down and letting curiosity win. She stuck her head closer to sniff at Norman, then seemed to decide he was safe. She rubbed against his hand, wandering closer to rub against him affectionately. 

 

“Well that was fast!” Sammy said, kneeling down to pet the very forgiving cat. “Took me much longer to earn her trust!” 

 

“I’m gonna ask again, why do you have a cat?” Norman said, looking at Sammy with irritation he couldn’t actually feel while petting a the affectionate fluffball. 

 

“She wandered in one day! I couldn’t let Joey just toss her out, but I don’t think my dog would get along with her, so… I stuck her in my sanctuary and try to feed her in secret.”

 

“And no one else knows? Not even Wally? What are you gonna do when you have to change her litter box?” 

 

“I was hoping to teach her to poop in Joey’s office.” Sammy said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. So he hadn’t even  _ gotten _ a litter box.

 

Norman sighed. “We tell Wally. Maybe get Grant in on it too so she can mess around in his office. This cat doesn’t deserve to be cooped up like that.” 

 

“We could ask Wally to let her out when leaving? And you or I could coralle her back in when we get in early?” 

 

“That could work. What if her meows mess with the band?” Norman asked, way beyond questioning why he was joining this scheme.

 

“My sanctuary is fully soundproof, why do you think I had it made?” 

 

“You’re  _ really _ not helping those rumors.”

 

“What rumors??” Sammy asked, looking up from the loudly purring cat in curiosity. 

 

“The rumors you’re… er… messing with bacon in there.”

 

Sammy flushed red immediately. “W-what, no I’m not! Why would they think-ok I guess that would-but really??” 

 

Norman couldn’t hold back his laughter at all. This was even better than the time they’d convinced Joey to buy an obscene amount of bacon soup because “bacon” of course was the studio’s secret lewd phrase. 

 

The  _ look _ the cat was giving him for making so much noise didn’t help him stop laughing. The cat looked outright offended. 

 

“I am NOT doing that!” Sammy finished in a huff. “I just need quiet every once in a while or I can’t think straight!” 

 

“This cat purrs like a motor, I don’t think you’ll get your quiet anymore.” Norman said with a smile. 

 

“Purring is better than silence.” Sammy said, smiling down at the cat. It was a sweet, loving smile that Norman had heard of through the grapevine. It was a smile Sammy had when he first finished composing what would become Bendy’s theme music. ‘A smile that could mirror heaven, only to remind you yer in hell’, as Shawn had put it. A very apt description. 

 

“I guess it is.” Norman agreed. The man who typically watched like a stoic elder and viewed everyone else like fledglings and dorks finally let himself realize that this music director was in all actuality only two or three years younger. The projectionist wasn’t so far removed from the youthful silliness of this studio as he prided himself on being. 

 

As emphasized by his near instantaneous love for this cat.

 

“She needs a better name than ‘Bitey', though.” Norman said after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

“What do you have in mind?” 

 

“What about ‘Pitch'? She’s pitch black, pitch is something musical, and she’s faster than a tossed baseball!” Norman offered.

 

“Wally won't be able to refuse if we say she’s named after baseball!” Sammy said with a sly look.

 

“Sound good Pitch-pitch?” Norman asked the newly renamed pet while scratching under her chin. 

 

“Purr if you like it.” Sammy joked at what might as well have been a tiny furry boat motor. “Sounds like she likes it. Thank you, Norman!”

 

Norman could only smile back and curse at his heart for opening too wide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm thinking of making this a simple two or three chapter fic focusing on the kitty cat. However, if you'd like a bit more fluff or angst between the lovely ship, I will happily oblige!


End file.
